roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
HK416
}} The HK416 is a German Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 64 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The HK416 is an assault rifle developed by German firearms manufacturer Heckler & Koch, based off the AR-15 series of rifles, specifically the Colt M4 carbine family. During the 1990s, the United States Army Delta Force in collaboration with Heckler & Koch and American firearms expert Larry Vickers, began development of a new rifle to replace the older M4 carbine in service with the U.S military. With prior experience in developing the G36 rifle along with the successful modernization program of the British SA80 series of weapons, Heckler & Koch began the project with the idea to fix the issues with the M16 and M4 designs, and during development of the HK416, Heckler & Koch also used their experience gained with the XM8 project. These experiences heavily influenced the design of the weapon, as the HK416 uses a proprietary short-stroke gas piston originally used in the G36 which was developed off the Armalite AR-18.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416 This new piston system prevents combustion gases getting inside the weapon and remove any powder residue being in the receiver after long periods of shootingHeckler-Koch HK-416 carbine / assault rifle - Modern Firearms https://modernfirearms.net/en/assault-rifles/germany-assault-rifles/hk-416-eng/ , greatly improving reliability by reducing instances of malfunctions and improving the lifespan of weapon parts.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416 Other improvements include a cold forged barrel, an improved bolt and a free-floating hand guard with standard picatinny rails, the latter improving weapon accuracy. The HK416 and its variants haves seen service since 2004, first with the United States military. It has also been adopted by other various countries’ armed forces – particularly special forces – such as Australia, Brazil, Croatia, Germany and more. More notably, it has been adopted as the standard-issue rifle of both the French and Norwegian armed forces, with the former replacing their previous firearm of choice, the FAMAS.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK416 The HK416 is also well-known for being the weapon used by the United States DEVGRU team (also known as SEAL Team Six) during Operation: Neptune Spear, being the weapon used to kill Osama Bin Laden. In-game ''General Information'' The HK416 possesses above-average damage, being a four-shot-kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off, however, its damage is high enough to mean one headshot will reduce the shots-to-kill (STK) requirements by one at any range. Range is very good, with damage beginning to drop off at 80 studs - average for its class - and drop off stopping at 160 studs - a good minimum range value for an assault rifle. Rate-of-fire (RoF) is on the higher end for its class, at 850 RPM - slightly slower than that of the FAMAS or AS VAL. Muzzle velocity is average for its class, at 2500 studs per second. With average damage, muzzle velocity and higher-than-average RoF, this results in the HK416's time-to-kill (TTK) being fairly good quick close and consistent at medium range. Recoil is overall mixed. Recoil per shot is mild and vertical recoil is fairly moderate. However, camera recoil is quite high, with a high degree of horizontal kick. Hipfire is average for its class, with average spread, although the higher RoF makes hipfire performance somewhat better than other assault rifles. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 30+1 rounds. Reload times are quite quick, with a tactical reload taking a spritely 1.9 seconds and empty reloads requiring a slightly longer 2.3 seconds. Its ammunition consumption rate is fairly high due to the high RoF, however, its ammunition type is quite common, meaning finding ammunition is fairly easy. Usage & Tactics The HK416 is a competitive assault rifle. Its high RoF coupled with its good damage and range makes it a fast-killing weapon, even out to medium range. In terms of its TTK, it falls somewhat in between the M16A3 and the FAMAS, having a firerate in between the two rifles but better range, making it slightly better at medium range. The HK416 performs well in close-quarters-combat (CQC) for its class despite being outclassed by the higher damage AS VAL and M231. It trades some CQC power for better overal range performance, being more versatile as a result. The main downsides of the HK416 are its recoil and high ammunition consumption rate. Its high camera recoil makes it hard to remain on target whilst firing in full-auto outside of close range, making tap-firing or burst-firing useful for longer-ranged engagements. Given the recoil's effect on accuracy, this can also affect the rate of ammunition consumption - the less accurate a weapon is the more likely it is more bullets will be expended at shooting at a target. Reloads will be more frequent without trigger discipline, albeit quite quick to complete, therefore, burst and tap-firing offers to combat the weapon's recoil and conserve ammunition. Given the advantages the HK416 has over some of its peers - faster reload times and faster RoF - in conjunction with the drawback of its high camera recoil, the HK416 is best used in CQC to medium range, where the recoil is less of a factor in gunfights up close. Any particular strategy is fairly viable with the HK416 - its versatility lends itself towards different playstyles well, such as rushing or flanking tactics. It is possible to go against even personal defense weapons, as the high RoF can outdo some PDWs with the right timing and headshots. Low RoF PDW users are most vulnerable to the HK416, however, at longer range, these weapons have very low recoil compared to the HK416. It is also quite useable with most attachments, although some are more effective. Regarding optics, the weapon's iron sights are quite clear and useful for CQC and medium range, so an optic is not necessarily essential but they do provide a marginal benefit in terms of precision. Most of the higher-magnification optics remain less effective on the HK416 given the high camera recoil and the weapon being suited towards closer ranges, so low-magnification optics such as the Delta Sight or the Reflex Sight are good choices. In terms of barrel attachments, the Compensator is a good choice to mitigate the horizontal recoil of the weapon and make it easier to remain on target whilst firing in full-auto. Suppressors are also quite useable, as they will not affect the STK requirement to the body, although they will make headshots more crucial in reducing the TTK at longer ranges. As for underbarrel attachments, the Angled Grip is a very good choice, reducing the recoil and making the weapon more stable when firing in full-auto, subsequently improving the weapon's useability at medium ranges. Alternatively, if the user is striclty using the HK416 up close, a Vertical Grip greatly improves the hipfire performance of the weapon. With auxillary attachments, a laser sight is highly recommended. The benefit of tighter hipfire spread is always useful and when paired with a vertical grip and suppressor makes for a very good CQC-orientated loadout, taking advantage of the HK416's higher RoF and quick reload times. Conclusion The HK416 is a fairly versatile assault rifle, offering great amounts of flexbility in terms of loadout potential. Its quick reload times, high RoF and good damage profile make it a very effective weapon within the CQC to medium range bracket. However, its high camera recoil means it remains harder to use at longer ranges, and its high ammunition consumption rate can leave a less disciplined user dry at times. However, the HK416 does remain an effective weapon for those looking for a viable weapon in CQC and medium range. Pros and Cons Pros: * Low vertical recoil. * Versatile - very customizable. * Suppressors do not affect body STK requirement. * Fast reload time. * Relatively clear iron sights. * High RoF. Cons: * High ammunition consumption rate. * Very high muzzle flash. * High camera recoil. * Moderate horizontal recoil. * Below-average penetration for its class. Trivia * The HK416 was released in Version 4.4.0, along with the Five Seven and the AA-12. * The model in game doesn't have a trigger. It is the case for many other models in Phantom Forces. * The HK416 was originally named the HK M4 by Heckler & Koch, however it was changed due to a trademark infringement suit made by Colt Defense.https://www.giantbomb.com/profile/darkblyth/blog/weapon-facts-hk416/5139/ * The third-person model of the HK416 is an M4A1, colored gold and brown. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AR-15 Family